Bella Bella
by Olv1993
Summary: Feliciano was taking a walk through Rome and met some interesting people.


I thought yesterday about Italy and Enrique meeting, I think they'd be good friends, so eventually I thought up and wrote this. Italy's human name Feliciano Vargas is used.

* * *

North Italy, as he is officially called by his fellow personified countries and bosses or Feliciano Vargas as he was known as by everyone else, was walking through the city of Rome, oh how he loved being the beautiful country of Italy. The towns had gorgeous buildings, gorgeous food, gorgeous people...

Feliciano stopped, looking at two girls. One of these girls has long wavy blonde hair and was wearing a knee-length pink dress that tied up around her neck. Her friend had shoulder length auburn hair like his own and wore a blue hat that matched with her blue tank top and three quarter jeans, she had a yellow scarf around her neck. He was half concerned about them, two pretty girls shouldn't be alone like that, it could be dangerous if some scary stranger came and tried to pick them up. On the other hand Feliciano wanted to talk to them, since he had always been a little bit of a flirt around girls, it was just something he was natural. With half of what felt like his duty as a nation and half of a want to meet some pretty girls, he walked over to them.

"Ciao!" Feliciano greeted them, as they turned around with a smile.  
"Ciao!" They greeted back.  
"I'm Feliciano, I saw that you two were in such a small group and I couldn't help but come over and...Ve~?" Feliciano paused as he saw the two girls smirk at each other, this guy reminded them a little of when they first met THAT guy.  
"I'm Bianca and this is Rosetta!" The blonde gestured.  
"Nice to meet you Feli!" Rosetta smiled.  
"You know, you're cute!" Bianca smiled coolly. "It's nice to know that you were worried about us, not many people would be!"  
"Well, it's my duty as a...As a good citizen of Italy! Ve~!" Feliciano paused, he almost gave away the fact that he was a nation...AGAIN!  
"You can stay and 'look' after us if you want! It'd be nice to talk to someone besides each other for a bit, right Bianca?" Rosetta smiled.  
"Yeah. The guy we're waiting for has been like half an hour late!"  
"Ve~ I guess that's explain why you were standing around...This guy isn't big and scary, is he?" Feliciano shivered, he didn't want some mean guy beating him up because he was chatting to HIS lady friends.  
"Not at all!" Rosetta replied.  
"He's sweet and funny! You know, I think youu two could be great friends if you got to know him! You seem like the kind of guy anyone could love!"  
"G-grazie!" Feliciano smiled.

They heard footsteps running towards them, the three of them turned around to see a blonde, a little taller than Feliciano, running towards them and appearing tired.

"H-hey ladies! So sorry I'm late!" He smiled and blinked when he saw that they were with another guy. "Who...Are...You?"  
"Ve~ F-Feliciano..." Feliciano stuttered, he was scared that this guy might be scary especially when he glared.  
"...And why are you here anyway?"  
"Enrique-poo! He was just making sure that we were ok!" Rosetta pouted.  
"Yeah, you've been like keeping us waiting for a total half hour!" Bianca frowned, as Enrique blinked.  
"I couldn't help it! I was caught and dragged to do my lesson and I barely got out in time!" Enrique whined as the girls sighed.  
"Well, you'd better make up for it..." Bianca winked.  
"Of course I will!" Enrique smirked.  
"Ve~..."  
"Oh, Feli! Thanks for looking after the ladies...Oh, by the way, the names Enrique Giancarlo Tornatore." Enrique smiled, which made Feliciano feel at ease, the girls were right when they said he was nice.  
"Ve~ You're welcome! Hmm...By Giancarlo Tornatore, do you mean the rich family that lives on one of the hills surrounding Rome?"  
"That's the one Feli! Nice meeting you by the way, maybe I'll see you again sometime! But now I have a date with these two Bellezze!" Enrique grinned and put his arms around the girls as they giggled.  
"Ve~ It was nice to meet you all too, I love meeting new people! Arrivederci!" Enrique and the girls replied as they left to go on their date.

Feliciano smiled, glad at how friendly his people were and that he may have made some new friends.

* * *

Translations

Ciao - Hello  
Grazie - Thank you  
Bellezze - Beauties  
Arrivederci - Goodbye


End file.
